4 lokas y un grupo de wapos beyluchadores
by Habda Ivanov
Summary: Pss..el titulo lo dice todo, 4 lokas, 4 beyluchadores ¿q´ puede pasar? leanlo y averiguenlo
1. Chapter 1

4 Lokas y un grupo de wapos Beyluchadores en Japón

Nota 1: Beyblade no me pertenece, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores pero yo solo los pedi prestados para este fic

Nota 2: Solo quería hacer una aclaración sobre las 4 chicas de este fic, Liz, es mi mejor amigas Lizeth, Vania es mi otra gran amiga y Ai-Yuki es mi amiga por Internet Aime, decidí dedicarle este fic a ustedes, ya que a Lizeth y a Vania ya no las veré el próximo año (..¡q triste!), bn este fic es para ustedes y recuerden que son las mejores.

P.D.: Tal vez al principio piensen ¿y esto que onda con Beyblade? Pero por fa esperen un poco, esta apenas es el principio de la acción

P.D.2: Olvidaba decirles que Vania y Lizeth no saben mucho de Beyblade, Aime y yo somos las que sabemos todo sobre Bey, pero de todos modos el fic es bueno :P

Ahora si ahí les va

4 Lokas y un grupo de wapos Beyluchadores en Japón

Todo comienza cuando Habda gana un concurso y el premio es un viaje a Japón para ella y 3 personas más, así que Habda decide invitar a sus 3 mejores amigas: Liz, Vania y Ai-Yuki (su amiga por Internet)

Liz: ¿En serio quieres que vallamos contigo?

Habda: Clarop

Vania: ¡¡Gracias!!

Habda: No agradezcan

Liz: ¿Y a quién mas vas a invitar?

Habda: A otra amiga

Vania: ¿Quién?

Habda: Ya verán, bn preparen sus cosas porque el viaje es mañana

Liz: ¡¡Si!!

Vania: OK

(En casa de Habda)

Mamá de Habda: Así que ya sabes con quien irás

Habda: Sip

Mamá de Habda: ¿Están seguras de que están listas para viajar solas?

Habda: Mas que seguras

Mamá de Habda: Eso espero recuerden que deben cuidarse bien, y no hablen con extraños y...

Tres horas después

Mamá de Habda: Por último no se desvelen mucho ¿entendiste Habda? ¿Habda?

Habda: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz ¿eh? ah...si debo sacar la basura y después limpiar los platos

Mamá: ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije, verdad?

Habda: Claro que si, solo confia en nosotras (se va a su cuarto)

Después de un rato...

Habda: Aprovechare que nadie esta en casa para hablarle a Ai-Yuki (marca el telefono) hola Ai, si, vengo a invitarte a un viaje a Japón, si, si lo que pasa es que bla, bla, bla,

Minutos después...

Habda: Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Ok, bye

Al otro día en la mañana

Habda: ¡Cinco minutos mas! ¿qué? ¡ya se me hizo tarde! (sale corriendo como rayo)

Mao: (o sea mi hermana) hasta que te levantas

Mamá de Habda: ¿Ya estas lista?

Habda: Yes yes en inglés, wi wi en francés, te amo te amo en mexicano (traduccion:si)

Mao: Como siempre con tus locuras

Habda: Y tu como siempre molestando

Mamá de Habda: Dejen de pelear y ya vamonos

En el aeropuerto...

Habda: Chicas aquí estan

Liz: Si

Vania: No ibamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad

Madre de Habda: Cuidate mucho y recuerden no hablar con extraños, cuidense,...

Habda: Ya entendimos, no tienes que repertir lo mismo una y otra vez, nos vamos a cuidar

Mamá de Habda: Te vamos a extrañar

Mao: Yo n...

Mamá de Habda: (Mira con mirada asesina a Mao) ¡TODOS te vamos a extrañar!

Habda: Yo tmb los voy a extrañar

Liz: ¿Ya nos vamos?

Habda: No aun falta alguien

Vania: ¿Quién?

Habda: Pues...¡¡alli esta!!

Ai-Yuki: Ya llegue

Habda: Bn, te presento a mis amigas, ella es Liz y ella es Vania, chicas ella es Ai-Yuki

Liz: Hola

Vania: Hola

Habda: Ahora si, ya vamonos

Ai-Yuki: ¡si!

Las 4 chikas suben al avión

En el avión...

Dejen reviews!


	2. En el avión

Hola! Aquí les va la segunda parte, ojalá y les guste

Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

En el avión….

Ai-Yuki: Oye Habda, te vez algo palida

Habda: ¿Y...yo? pa...para nada

Liz: Se me hace que le tienes miedo a los aviones

Habda: Claro que no

Vania: A mi se me hace que si

Habda: ¡no!

Liz: ¡Estamos entrando en zona de turbulencia! ¡el avión va a caer!

Habda: ¡ayyyyyyyy! ¡todos vamos a morir! ¡auxilio! ¡no quiero morir sin haber amado! --:)

Vania, Liz y Ai-Yuki: ja,ja,ja,ja

Habda: Muy chistosas

Ai-Yuki: Mejor hagamos algo para que se te olvide todo

Liz: (en tono burlon) vamos a cantar

Ai-Yuki: ¡Shiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cantar! ¡adoro cantar!

Habda: A mi no me gusta, yo canto muy fello

Liz: ¡Andale, vamos a cantar!

Habda: ¡Que no!

Ai-Yuki: Conozco una canción que seguro querras cantar

Habda: No me vas a convencer, ya dije que no voy a...

Ai-Yuki: Poco tiempo hay para dominar la velocidad

Habda: ¡Siii!

Ai-Yuki y Habda: Que te hara ganar y deberas caer para volver al combate otra vez, ¡es Beyblade! Beyblade

-Toda la gente se les queda mirando a Ai-Yuki y Habda con cara de: O.o?-

Liz: Ejem...nosotras no las conocemos

Vania: Si, nunca las habiamos visto

Habda: Claro, niéguenme ahora, pero no importa ¡¡Let-it-rip!!

De pronto llega una de las azafatas del avión

Azafata: Señoritas, les pedimos que por favor guarden silencio

Ai-Yuki y Habda: Si

Liz: Que bueno ña, na, ña, ña

Habda: Cállate

5 minutos después...

Habda: Ya merito?

Liz: No

Habda: Ya merito?

Liz: No

Habda: YA MERITO?????????????

Liz: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vania y Ai-Yuki: -Con una gotita en la cabeza-

Habda: Toi aburrida

Liz: ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga?

Habda: Nunca pensé que iba a ser tan largo el viaje, de haber sabido me traigo mi radio portátil o mis mangas

Vania: ¿Qué son mangas?

Habda y Ai-Yuki: -furiosas- ¿¿¡¡Qué no sabes que es un manga!!?? ¡¡¡¡Eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza!!!!

Vania: -llorando-

Liz: Estan lokas las dos

Vania: Me quieren matar solo porque no se que son mangas

Habda: Tu nunca podrás ser otaku, (con voz arrogante) no mereces el privilegio de viajar a Japón

Vania: Entonces no me hubieras invitado

Habda: Si es cierto, mejor te aventamos por la ventana del avión

Vania: (Furiosa) Quéé??

Habda: Perdón, no quise decir eso me deje llevar

Vania: Espero que la próxima no te dejes llevar

Ai-Yuki: Por cierto, ¿cómo conseguiste los boletos para viajar a Japón?

Habda: Los gane en un concurso

Liz: ¿De qué?

Habda: Bn, tenias que escribir un texto en japonés sobre "Porque quieres viajar a Japón y que estarías dispuesto a hacer para ir"

Vania: ¿Y tu que dijiste?

Habda: Bn yo dije que...(comienza a hablar como si fuera discurso) yo quiero viajar porque...bla, bla, bla

3 horas después...

Habda: ¿Qué les pareció? (cuando voltea las tres chikas están dormidas) ¡¡No es justo!! (grita tan fuerte que despierta a las 3 chikas y a otros 7 pasajeros que tmb estaban dormidos)

Liz: ¡¡Hayyyyyyyyyy!! ¿Qué te pasa?

Vania: ¿Por qué gritas?

Habda: Se durmieron en medio de mi discurso

Liz: Es que estaba muy aburrido

Vania y Ai-Yuki: ja ja ja ja ja ja

Habda: (con voz sentimental) si, como siempre, nadie me escucha, el único que me escucha es Kabama

Vania: ¿Y quién es Kabama?

Habda: Mi espíritu acompañante

Caída tipo anime

Liz: ¿Qué?

Vania: Seguro es su amigo imaginario

Habda: No es cierto miren ¡posesión de objetos!

Todo se queda en silencio y no pasa nada

Liz: ¿Y bien?

Habda: Lo que pasa es que aquí no es lugar apropiado para atacar

Liz: Si como no, lo que pasa es que estas bien lokita

Habda: Claro que no

Liz: Claro que si

1 hora después de seguir peleando

Vania: Bn ya cállense, ya me hartaron

Habda: Sigo aburrida

Liz: Busca en que entretenerte

Habda: Ya se que hacer

Ai-Yuki, Liz y Vania: ¿Qué?

Habda: Liz, dime cual es tu sueño dorado

Liz: ¿Para qué?

Habda: Tu solo dímelo

Liz: Bueno, mi sueño dorado es...bla, bla, bla

2 horas después

Liz: Y ser feliz para siempre (cuando ve Habda ya esta completamente dormida) ¡¡Ash, esa niña tonta!! ¿desde a queoras se quedo dormida?

Vania: (Bostezando) desde hace como una hora

Liz: ¡Me las va a pagar! (sacude a Habda) ¡despierta!

Habda: No mamá, hoy no quiero ir a la escuela

Liz: Despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda: ¡Hay! ¡yo no fui!

Liz: Tu no fuiste qué?

Habda: La que rompio el vidrio de la casa de la abuela

Liz: Aja ja ya te cache

Habda: (ya despierta) ¿Qué paso?

Las tres riendo: Nada

Habda: ¿Qué me hicieron?

Liz: En serio nada

Habda: Mas les vale

Las tres: Si

Habda: Sigo estando aburrida

Liz: Ve la película

Habda: Pos ya que

Las cuatro chikas miran la película hasta que...

Habda: ¡Ah! Ya vi esa película, es la de la chava que descubre que es adoptada y se va en busca de sus verdaderos padres que viven en una casa en medio del bosque, pero ellos no la quieren aceptar, entonces ella se va y la atropella una camioneta y...

Todos los pasajeros que estaban viendo la película ven a Habda con ojos de odio

Habda: je,je este...ah no me equivoque la que yo les digo es otra, je,je sigan viendo la película, no me hagan caso

Todos regresan a ver la película

Habda: Toi aburrida, debe haber algo que pueda hacer ah ya se (se oye que empieza a murmurar algo) y bs bs tambien bs bs y noolvidemos bs bs

Liz: Que tanto dices?

Habda: Encontre en que entretenerme

Vania: En que te estas entreteniendo?

Habda: Estoy tratando de recordar todas las bestias-bit que conozco

Caida tipo anime

Liz: Estas loka

Ai-Yuki: ¿Ya mencionaste a Dranzer y Black Dranzer?

Habda: Claro como iba a olvidarlos, bn continuen en sus cosas y yo continuo en las mías

Liz y Vania: -Con una gotita en la cabeza-

Ai-Yuki: No es tan mala idea, tal vez yo pueda recordar a todos los personajes de Uthena, a ver...

Horas después...

Habda: ¡bua!

Liz: ¿Qué te pasa?

Habda: Ya no conozco mas Bestias-Bit

Vania: Entonces recuerda otra cosa

Habda: Ahora voy a tratar de recordar a todos los equipos de Beyblade a ver...Demolition Boys, BreadBreikers

Vania y Liz: Loka

Habda: Vieran que estoy tan acostumbrada a que me llamen así (sigue con sus cosas)

Después de un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo rato...

Voz: Pasajeros provenientes de con destino a Japón favor de bajar con precaucion

Liz: (Levantándose) por fin, ya me habia hartado

Vania: Nunca pense que Habda conociera tantos personajes de Beyblade

Liz: Y de Harry Potter

Habda: Ahh, apenas iba a empezar con todos los digimons que conozco, bn despertare a Ai-Yuki ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai-Yuki: ¿Eh? ¿Ya?

Habda: Si, ya es hora de bajar

Continuara

Dejen reviews!


	3. Por fin Japón

Bueno aquí les va el tercer cápitulo, ojalá y les guste

Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

Cápitulo 3: Por fin Japón

Las tres chikas bajan del avión

Habda: Esa es mi maleta

Liz: Siempre tan distraida, tu maleta era negra no verde

Habda: Hay, si es cierto

Liz, Vania y Ai-Yuki: (con una gotita en la cabeza)

Habda: Bn, ya tenemos nuestras maletas, vallamos al hotel

Vania: Mas te vale que sepas donde esta

Habda: Claro que se, mmmmmmmm debe estar por alla, o tal vez por aca, o por aculla

Caida tipo anime

Liz: (furiosa) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿NO SABES DONDE ESTA EL HOTEL??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda: Claro que si

Todas se le quedan viendo

Habda: Bn, mas o menos

La siguen mirando

Habda: Pues, tengo una idea de donde esta

La siguen mirando

Habda: ¡¡Esta bien!! ¡¡no tengo idea de donde esta!!

Las 3: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡estamos perdidas!

Habda: (Llorando) ¡Siiiiiiiiii! (de repente se acuerda de algo)

Ai-Yuki: ¿Qué pasa?

Habda: Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando me dieron los boletos también me dieron un mapa

Caida tipo anime

Liz: ¡¡¡No puedo creer que seas tan tonta y distraida!!!

Habda: Je,je (saca de su maleta un mapa)

Vania: Entonces ¿dónde esta el dichoso hotel?

Habda: Bn, nosotras etamos aca y el hotel eta aca, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ya entendi, solo siganme

Liz: Espero que no terminemos perdidas

Habda: Confia en mi, sere distraida pero tengo buen sentido de ubicación

Vania: Si como no

Habda: Siganme (comienza a caminar cuando choca con una pared)

N/A: Que raro, eso casi nunca me pasa

Ai-Yuki, Vania y Liz: (Con una gotita en la cabeza) ¡fíjate por donde caminas!

Habda: (Levantandose del suelo y sobandose la cabeza) ¡auch! Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa pared se haya puesto en mi camin...(se queda viendo un póster en la pared)

Liz: ¿Qué te pasa?

Vania: Se me hace que el golpe le desacomodo las neuronas -de pronto Vania y Liz ven que Ai-Yuki también se queda embobada con el póster de la pared-

Liz: Bueno ¿qué les pasa?

Vania: Tierra a Habda

Liz: (lee lo que dice el póster) Gran exposición de Beyblade mañana a las 12:00 a.m. en el edificio del centro de la ciudad, estarán los campeones mundiales BBA Revolution y los demás equipos participantes del torneo

Ai-Yuki y Habda: (abrazándose y saltando por todo el lugar) ¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!! ¡¡Iremos a la exposición!! ¡¡Iremos a la exposición!!

Liz: ¿Qué les pasa?

Ai-Yuki: (con los ojos llenos de corazoncitos) ¡¡Allí estará Kai!!

Habda: (también con los ojos llenos de corazoncitos) ¡¡Conoceré a Tala!!

Ai-Yuki y Habda: ¡¡Tenemos que ir!!

Liz: ¿Qué les pasa?

Habda: Pasa que mañana sera el mejor día de mi vida. No hay tiempo que perder, vamos al hotel (lee el mapa y sale corriendo)

Ai-Yuki: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! (corre detrás de Habda)

Vania y Liz: ¡¡Esperen!! (las siguen)

En el hotel...

Habda: ¿Ven? Les dije que encontrariamos el hotel

Liz: Si, pasamos 5 veces por el mismo lugar e hicimos 3 horas para encontrar el hotel pero llegamos

Encargado del hotel: ¿Puedo ayudarlas?

Habda: Si, tenemos reservación aki

Encargado: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Habda: Habda Valkov

Encargado: Dejeme ver (busca) ah si, tiene reservada una habitación para 4 personas

Habda: Sip

Aparece un joven que toma las maletas de las chicas

Joven: Acompáñenme

Habda: Hai

En la habitación...

Liz: Orale

Vania: Esta super la habitación

Ai-Yuki: Si

Habda: ¡¡Masaka!! (no puedo creerlo!) Arigato Gozaimasu (gracias) joven, aki tiene (le da una propina)

Joven: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu (se va)

Habda: Guau!!!!!!!! Esta genial

Liz: ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Habda: Dejar las maletas y...¡¡¡¡Vamos de compras!!!!

Liz, Vania y Ai-Yuki: ¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!

En un centro comercial

Habda: ¡¡Guau!! ¡¡Todo es genial aki!! (corre de un aparador a otro como en todos los animes, o sea que se ve en un lugar y luego aparece en otro)

Liz: Calmate!

Habda: Tenemos que buscar la mejor ropa para mañana

Ai-Yuki: ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Mañana!!!!!

Vania y Liz: ¿Qué habrá mañana?

Habda: Después les dire, (entra a una tienda) ¡¡¡Este vestido me encanta!!! ¡¡no, mejor el de alla!! ¿o el rojo?, mejor el verde ¿y el amarillo? ¡¡Bua!! ¡¡Quelo todo!! (mi tipica frase cuando voy de compras)

Liz: Tranquila lokita

Habda: 0o

Ai-Yuki: A mi me gusta el de...aya, el azul

Habda: A mi me gusto el rojo

Liz: Esta mejor el rosa

Vania: El morado es mas lindo

(Después de 3 horas de decidir que ropa comprar y otras 3 horas para comprar ropa y accesorios)

De nuevo en el hotel...

Habda: ¡¡Bua!! ¡¡Toi muy cansada!!

Liz: Como no vas a estar cansada después de que corrias para un lado y para otro

Vania: Si, además tardaste horas en decidir que comprar, que si elamarillo, que el azul...

Habda: ¿Qué quieren? Soy muy indecisa, además el que compre es el + lindo...¡¡¡Me duelen mucho mis piecitos!!!

Liz: Ponte una suela tan gruesa como una tabla jajajaja

Vania: Jajajaja

Habda: ¡¡No she burlen!!

Ai-Yuki: No entiendo

Habda: Lo que pasa es que una vez sali en una pastorela navideña y eso era lo que decia, hasta la fecha no han dejado de burlarse

Liz: Es que te veias tan chistosa

Vania: Si jajaja

Habda: Chistosa, chistosa mi...

Ai-Yuki: ¿Lista para mañana?

Habda: Sipi

Liz: ¿Ya nos diran de una vez que habra mañana?

Habda: Lo que pasa es qu...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ai-Yuki: Parece que a Habda ya la vencio el sueño, yo tambien teno musho sueño (bosteza) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Liz: Bn, ni modo, a dormir

Vania: Si, a dormir

Dejen reviews!


	4. Conociendo a los beyluchadores

5° cápitulo a ver si les gusta

Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

Al otro día, muy temprano

Habda: ¡¡¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! ¡¡Hoy es el día!!

Ai-Yuki: (despertandose y saltando de la cama) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Super!!!!!!!

Liz: ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Vania: ¿Por qué se levantan tan temprano?

Habda: No hay tiempo, ¡¡a arreglarse se ha dicho!! (corre a la ducha)

Ai-Yuki: ¡¡¡¡Si!!!! ¡¡Oye, dejame entrar!!

Habda: No, yo gane

Ai-Yuki: Ya ni modo

Liz: Lo que pasara hoy debe ser de verdad importante porque Habda nunca se levanta tan temprano sin quejarse (Liz tiene mucha razon)

Vania: Si, que raro

De pronto se oye a Habda cantando en la ducha

Habda: Poco tiempo hay para dominar la velocidad que te hara ganar y deberas caer para volver al combate otra vez ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Es Beyblade!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Liz y Vania: jajajajajajaja

Liz: De verdad que esta emocionada

Vania: Si, porque para cantar en el baño...

N/A: Vania tiene razon, yo nunca canto en la ducha XX ¿Qué? Digo la verdad

Habda: Hoy para mi es un día especial hoy saldre por la noche...

Liz y Vania: jajajajajajajajaja

Ai-Yuki: ¿Nos acompañaran?

Liz: ¿a dónde?

Ai-Yuki: A la expocision de Beyblade

Vania: ¿Qué?

Liz: Con razon esta tan emocionada la lokita

Ai-Yuki. ¿Iran o no?

Vania: ¡Que flojera!

Liz: Pues...no lo sé ¿qué va a haber?

Ai-Yuki: ¿¿¡¡Como que que va a haber!!?? Exposiciones de Beyblade, beybatallas y lo mas importante

Sale Haba

Habda y Ai-Yuki: ¡¡Wapos Beyluchadores!!

Liz: ¿Qué?

Habda: Nos referimos a chicos increíblemente wapos

Liz: ¿Chicos wapos?

Habda y Ai-Yuki. ¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Liz: Bn, yo voy

Habda: Sabia que aceptarias ¿y tu Vania?

Vania: No sé...bn...ya que

Habda: Entonces arreglense rapido porque se nos hace tarde

Ai-Yuki: Tienen 15 minutos para arreglarse

Liz: ¿cómo piensas que nos vamos a arreglar en 15 minutos?

Habda: Si, lo feas no se les quita ni arreglandose toda la vida

Liz y Vania: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quéééééééééé??????????????

Habda: Je,je fue solo una bromilla

Liz: Ah

Habda: Bn, arreglense (Habda corre, va por su vestido, se cepilla y se hace varios arreglos mas)

Habda: ¡¡Ta taaaaaaaaaaan!! ¡¡y todo esto lo hice en 10 minutos!!

Ai-Yuki: Ya estan niñas?

Liz: Nop

Vania: Un minutito mas

Habda: Bn, nos vemos abajo

Liz: ¿No vamos a desayunar?

Habda: Tienes razón, bajando piden algo para desayunar, tienen 5 minutos para desayunar

Liz y Vania: ¿¿Quééééééé??

Habda: Nos vemos abajo (Habda y Ai-Yuki bajan como rayo y comen mas rapido que Horo-Horo y Ranma ½ juntos)

10 minutos después...

Liz: Ya

Vania: Ay, me duele mi estomaguito, comi muy rápido

Habda: Ni modo, ya vamonos

Ai-Yuki: ¿Y sabes donde es?

Habda: En el edificio del centro de esta ciudad, queda cerca de aquí

Ai-Yuki: Pues vamos rápido

Habda: Si (salen corriendo ella y Ai-Yuki)

Vania y Liz: ¡¡Esperen!!

Unos minutos después en el edificio

Entran las 4 chicas al edificio

Habda: Disculpe señorita, ¿la expocision de Beyblade?

Señorita: Ah, es en el edificio de arriba, el boletos cuesta 2000 yens

Liz: ¿Qué?

Vania: ¿Por persona?

Señorita: Así es

Liz: Pero es...

Habda: No importa, que yo por ver a Tala doy todo mi dinero aunque quede en la ruina, aquí tiene (le da el dinero)

Señorita: Aquí están los boletos (se los entrega)

Habda: Gracias, ¿en que piso es?

Señorita: En el último

Habda: Ah, gracias (corren el y Ai-Yuki)

Liz: Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo ¡¡Esperen!!

En el último edificio...

Habda: Por fin, este edificio si que es grande

Ai-Yuki: Orale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda: Esto es un sueño

Liz: ¿¿??

Vania: A mi me parece un edificio lleno de lokos igual que Habda

Liz: Tienes mucha razón

Habda: (Que no había escuchado a las chicas) ¿Dónde estarán?

Ai-Yuki: Tal vez por allá donde hay mucha gente (van a ver)

Habda: Nop, aki solo esta Tyson

Tyson: ¿Eh? ¿Quieren mi autógrafo?

Habda y Ai-Yuki: ¡Para nada!

Tyson: ¿Entonces que quieren?

Ai-Yuki: Buscamos a Kai

Habda: Y a Tala

Tyson: Están por allá con los demás BlistisBoys

Habda: Se dice BlitzgreitsBoys, idota!!

Tyson: Jejeje q raro nombre BlitzgreitBoys idiotas que, estupidos

Habda y Ai-Yuki: No digas eso de los chicos!!!!!

Tyson: o.o?

Tyson: ¿Pero para que quieren ver a esos perdedores?

Habda y Ai-Yuki: (llenas de furia) ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Qué has dicho???????!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Disculpate!!!!

Tyson: ¿Por qué?

Habda: Pues porque, ahí esta Tala!!!

Ai-Yuki: Y Kai?

Habda: Si supiera te diría

Ai-Yuki: Iré a buscarlo

Habda: Bueno yo iré con Tala (sale corriendo)

Mientras tanto con Habda

Habda: (Piensa) Veamos, no puedo llegar así como así porque Tala es muy especial tengo que aparecer con estilo, pero...¿cómo?

¡¡Ya se!! (saca de su bolsa un Beyblade)

Habda: ¡Tu, pelirrojo!

Tala: ¿Me estas hablando a mi?

Habda: No veo a otro pelirrojo

Tala: ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres otra fan?

Habda: No...bueno en parte si...pero yo lo que quiero es (le muestra su Beyblade)

Tala: ¿Un autográfo en tu beyblade?

Habda: No

Tala: ¿Un nuevo Beyblade?

Habda: No

Una hora después

Tala: ¿comprar un beyblade? ¿dibujar un beyblade? ¿matar con un beyblade?

Habda: NO!!!!!

Tala: ¿Comer con tu Beyblade? ¿Beybatallar?

Habda: Exacto! bueno algo así

Tala: o.o?

Habda: Este o sea no soy tan bn Beyluchadora como tu pero lo que quiero es entrenamiento

Tala: ¿Qué?

Habda: Quiero que me entrenes

Tala: No

Habda: ¿Por qué no?

Tala: Por que no

Habda: Chida respuesta, yo quiero saber por que no

Tala: Por que no voy a perder el tiempo en tonterias

Habda: ¿Cómo?

Tala: Ya oiste

Habda: Por favor.(pone la cara mas tierna que tiene), viaje desde América solo para que me ayudaras a entrenar, soy muy pobre, encontre mi Beyblade en la basura, luego tuve que lavar los pisos de una cafeteria para conseguir dinero para venir, y como no me alcanzo tuve que cuidar y bañar perros, además tenía que darles de comer a mi 3 hermanos y a mis 9 gatitos ya que soy huerfana y en el horfanato nos tratan muy mal

Tala: Este ¿esperas que me crea esa tonteria?

Habda: Pues se supone que si

Tala: Usa otra historia más original

Habda: Si, como eres un perdedor, mejor le pido ayuda a Tyson, el si es un campeón ¡¡Tyson!!

Tyson: ¿Qué pasa?

Tala: No, no pasa nada

Tyson: Ah, pero me gritaron

Tala: No, oíste mal

Tyson: Ah bueno

Habda: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas loko?

Tala: Para que te lo sepas yo soy mejor que Tyson

Habda: Si como no, ¿entonces por qué no le ganaste? Loser!!

Tala: Eh, pues por...bn ¿quieres que te ayude o no?

Habda: Sip

Tala: Entonces, lo siento yo tengo que quedarme aquí hasta las 4:00

Habda: No importa, te espero hasta las 4:00

Tala: Bueno pero luego hay que arreglar las cosas y eso tarda mucho y...

Habda: Te espero

Tala: Y vamos a estar poco tiempo en Japón así que hay que arreglar varios asuntos pendientes y...

Habda: DIJE QUE NO IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!

Tala: Bueno pues...

Habda: Entiendo, no quieres entrenarme, y yo que pense que eras buen beyluchador, por eso ibas a llevar ell titulo del Beyluchador del mes, peor veo que Tyson se lo merece más

Tala: ¿Como que Beyluchador del mes?

Habda: Uyy que tonta, no debi decir eso

Tala: De qué hablas?

Habda: No, de nada

Tala: Dime o pagaras caro!!!!

Habda: Bueno se supone que no debería decir esto pero yo soy reportera de una revista especielizada en Beyblade

Tala: ¿Que revista?

Habda: Pues...Corazon de Beyluchador!

Tala: ¿Lo estas inventando, verdad?

Habda: No, es solo que es una nueva revista que salío en America Latina, pero a tenido mucho éxito, tal vez por eso no lo has escuchado

Tala: Hablas en serio?

Habda: Por supuesto, lo digo con la mano en el corazón (dice al mismo tiempo que pone su mano en el laod derecho de su pecho)

Tala: No eres muy joven para ser reportera?

Habda: Pues...lo que sucede es que en esta revista le están dando oportunidad a nuevos talentos, es una revista para jovenes creada por jovenes, es más hasta me pagaron el boleto y todos los gastos para venir aquí a Japón

Tala: Wow, eso me parece genial, bueno está bien, entonces acepto. Nos veremos a las 4:00 para la entrevista

Llega Ai-Yuki

Ai-Yuki: Tala!!!

Tala: Quién es ella?

Habda: Pues...otra colaboradora de la revista ¡si! es la fotografa, por cierto ¿donde dejaste la cámara?

Ai-Yuki: Cuál camara?

Habda: La cámara con la que tomas las fotos para la revista, justo hablaba con Tala sobre el reportaje del beyluchador del mes (le guiña el ojo)

Ai-Yuki: Beyluchador del mes...? ah si! si, ya me acorde, pero que distraída soy, ah pues...la cámara! si la deje en...en algún lugar...por...allá!...bueno voy por ella, nos vemos al rato, bye, bye

Tala: Que extraño

Habda: Ah, Ai-Yuki solo es algo distraída, pero bueno nos vemos al rato para la entrevista, iré a ver que más encuentro por ahí

Tala: Si

Habda: Y ahora donde esta Ai-Yuki??

Con Ai-Yuki

Ai-Yuki: Ahí está Kai!!

Kai: Qué?

Ai-Yuki: Ho...hola...y...yo soy Ai...Ai-Yuki

Kai: ¿Me hablas a mi?

Ai-Yuki: (con corazoncitos en los ojos) ¡¡Si!!

Kai: Ah

Ai-Yuki////////////////////////////////

Ai-Yuki: este...Kai...

Kai: ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada todo el día?

Ai-Yuki: No...claro que no yo...(llega Habda y se la lleva)

Habda: Oye Ai...

Ai-Yuki: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué apareces así?

Habda: ¡Oh! Disculpa por haber interrumpido tu interesante conversación con Kai

Ai-Yuki: jaja muy graciosa ¿qué quieres?

Habda: (muy feliz) pues...¡¡Consegui que Tala aceptara salir conmigo!! solo sigueme el juego

Ai-Yuki: Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Habda: Pues...una mentirilla piadosa (Ai-Yuki se le queda viendo) esta bien le dije que era reportera de una revista de Beyblade Latinoamericana y que quería entrevistarlo para que apareciera en la revista como el Beyluchador del mes

Ai-Yuki: Eso estuvo mal, que va a pasar cuando el se entere de la verdad?

Habda: Calma, hoy mismo pienso decirle la verdad

Ai-Yuki: Y como piensas que va a reaccionar?

Habda: Pues...bueno eso ya lo veremos, y tu ¿como vas con Kai?

Ai-Yuki: ¿Para qué preguntas?

Habda: Je,je, no importa, tu sigue intentando

Ai-Yuki: Claro

Habda: Oye ¿has visto a Liz y Vania?

Ai-Yuki: Nop

Habda: Bn, las ire a buscar

Ai-Yuki: Okis

Dejen reviews!


	5. Se descubre la mentira

Nota: Los personajes de beyblade no me pertenecen

Habda: ¿Dónde estaran esas niñas? ¡¡Ya las vi!! -corre a donde estan Liz y Vania- Hola chikas

Liz y Vania: (con una cara de aburrimiento x-tremo)

Liz: ¡¡Valla!! ¡Hasta que te acuerdas de nosotras!!

Habda: jeje perdon, es que tenia otras cosillas que hacer

Vania: ¡¡Estamos super aburridas!!

Habda: Por favor no me arruinen este hermoso dia con sus caras de tabla

Liz: ¿Entonces que quieres que hagamos?

Habda: Busquen en que divertirse

Vania: No hay nada que hacer aquí, lo unico que hay es maniáticos girando sus trompitos

Habda: ¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????

Vania: Ay perdon

Liz: Además dijiste que había chikos wapos y yo no veo a ninguno

Habda: Lo que pasa es que...¡Eso es! (toma del brazo a las 2 chikas) ¡Acompañenme!

Liz: ¿A dónde?

Habda: No pregunten y acompañenme

En otro lugar...

Rei: ¿Qué tal se las estan pasando?

Tyson: Super!!!!!!! Tengo muchos fans

Max: Si como no

Tyson: ¿Qué? ¿esa chika de nuevo?

Rei: ¿Quién?

Habda: Hola

Rei: Hola

Max: Holas!!

Rei: ¿Qué deseas?

Habda: Pues...

Tyson: ¡¡Ya se!! Te arrepentiste y siempre si quieres mi autógrafo

Habda: (con una gotita en la cabeza) Claro que no!, lo que pasa es que...¡¡ella quería conocer a Rei!! (empuja a Liz)

Liz: ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Habda: No seas timida, (le dice a Rei) lo que pasa es que esta muy nerviosa, anda Liz, dile a Rei lo que me dijiste de que te parecia muy buen Beyluchador y que es muy lindo (le guiña el ojo)

Rei: ¿Es cierto?

Liz: ¿Yo dije eso? Ah si!! Si yo dije eso, me pareces muy bn Beyluchador y muy...wapo

Rei: (sonrojado) ah, gracias

Habda: Si y...ella queria conocer a Max (empuja a Vania)

Vania: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeee?????????

Habda: No te pongas nerviosa, solo dicelo (le guiña el ojo)

Vania: Si yo te admiro mucho ¿Max? Me pareces muy buen Bey...bey...¡muy buena persona!

Max: (rojo) este...muchas grax

Habda: Oigan, me entere de que se van a las 4:00 ¿Qué haran después? ¿tienen planes?

Rei: Pues no

Habda: ¡Genial! ¿Qué tal si salen porahi? Asi Rei conoce mejor a Liz y Max a Vania ¿Aceptan?

Rei: Me parece buena idea

Max: Claro

Tyson: ¿Y tu que harás? ¿no irás?

Habda: No, no quiero hacer mal quinteto

Rei: ¿Cómo crees?

Liz: Acompañanos

Liz: ¿En serio quieren que valla?

Liz, Vania, Max y Rei: Sip

Habda: Bueno, entonces si los acompaño

Tyson: (abrazando a Habda) entonces tu no tienes con quien ir, o sea que iras conmigo

Habda: (golpeando a Tyson) ¡¡No!! Pensandolo bien si tengo con quien ir

Tyson: ¿Ah si?

Habda: Si

Tyson: ¿Con quien?

Habda: Con Tala

Tyson, Rei y Max: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿Con Tala???????!!!!!!!!!

Habda: (sonriendo) sip, pero...seria genial que Kai fuera con nosotros ¿creen que acepte?

Tyson: No creo, Kai es muy...

Rei: Especial

Max: Sip

Habda: ¡Que malo! Y yo que queria que nos acompañara para que fuera con otra amiga

Tyson: Tal vez podamos convencerlo

Habda: ¿Harían Eso x mi?

Tyson: Claro

Rei: Pues vamos (van con Kai)

Ai-Yuki: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Habda: (la lleva a otro lugar) te estoy haciendo un favor, después de todo te debo una

Kai: ¿Qué quieren?

Rei: Lo que pasa es que vamos a salir con unas chikas y queriamos que nos acompañaras

Kai: No

Tyson: Por favor

Kai: No

Max: Andale!!!!

Kai: No

Habda: Por fa, hasta Tala ira

Kai: ¿Tala? Que raro, pero yo no ire

Habda: Entonces me obligaras a hartarte hasta que estes muy muy furioso

Kai: Ah si? ¿cómo?

Habda: Por favor vallanse chikos (se van)

Kai: ¿Qué haras?

Habda: Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros

Kai: ¡¡Ya callate!!

Habda: Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros, Ven con nosotros, ven con nosotros

3 horas después...

Kai: ¡¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!! ¡¡Esta bien, los acompaño pero ya callate!!

Habda: Bueno, entonces nos vemos a las 4:00

Kai: Grrrrrrr

Ai-Yuki: (que habia visto todo) ¡¡!!

Habda: No me lo agradezcas, me debes una

Ai-Yuki: (con un tic en el ojo)

Habda: Bueno, ahora vengo

En otro lugar

Habda: Hola chikas

Liz: ¿Me quieres decir por que hiciste eso?

Habda: ¿Qué?

Vania: No te hagas, lo de las citas

Habda: Disculpenme chikas pero era necesario ¿me ayudan o no?

Liz: Pues...si

Vania: Pero solo para devolverte el favor de invitarnos a Japón

Habda: ¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii!! Gracias chikas, además no me negaran que mis prospectos no estan nada mal

Liz: Pues en eos tienes razon Rei esta wapisismo!

-Bajale de espuma a tu chocolate! no lo vallas a espantar por lanzada -Comenta Habda

-Yo, lanzada? cómo crees? -Dice en tono sarcástico Liz

-No, si eres una angelito ¿y tu que opinas Vania? -Pregunta Habda

-Que me da igual -Responde Vania

-Que genio, ya quita esa cara de amarga... .-antes de que Habda termine de hablar llega Tala- -Ah hola de nuevo Tala ¿que sucede?

-Pues, quería preguntarte unas cosas sobre la entrevista

-Entrevista? que entrevista? -Pregunta Vania

-La entrevista para la seccion del "Beyluchador del mes" -Dice Habda guiñandoles el ojo

-Ellas también son reporteras? -Pregunta Tala

-Pues...ellas... -Antes de que Habda termine, Liz interrumpe

-No, solo Habda es reportera, a nosotros no nos gusta trabajar en el periódico escolar, por cierto deberías de ver sus reportajes, son muy buenos, por ejemplo hace poco hizo uno sobre el maltrato de los animales que estuvo muy bueno, además no sabía que el periódico escolar tiene una nueva seccion llamada "El Beyluchador del mes" que raro -Dice Liz a pesar de que Habda le hace señas para que se calle pero ella no comprende

-Periódico escolar? dijiste que eras reportera de una revista de Beyblade! -Grita furioso Tala

-Revista de Beyblade? ah si! olvide decir eso... -Liz intenta aclarar las cosas pero Habda interrumpe

-No Liz, no tiene caso seguir con esta mentira, yo no soy reportera de ninguna revista, yo solo estoy de viaje a Japón y lo único que quería es que te dieras cuenta de mi existencia y que salieras conmigo, perdón

-Pero, me lo dijiste con la mano en el corazón

-Pues...yo hubiera mirado mejor...el corazón esta del lado izquierdo no de el lado derecho y yo puse mi mano del lado derecho

-No lo puedo creer -Dice Tala

-Perdón -Habda baja la cabeza y sale corriendo

-Fue mi culpa -Trata de arreglar el asunto Liz pero Tala se va

-Metiste la pata hasta el fondo -Comenta Vania

Unos minutos después, afuera del edificio

-Como siempre lo arruine todo, cuando no si es tan fácil decir la verdad yo tenía que mentir. Como siempre, soy una tonta –Habda sigue hablando cuando de pronto llega tala y sus miradas se cruzan

-Ah, eres tu de nuevo, la mentirosa –Comenta Tala molesto

-Ignorare ese comentario, además no me importan los insultos venidos de un perdedor

-Qué?

-Que eres un perdedor y no sirves ni para jugar Beyblade, por eso tienes miedo

-Miedo a qué?

-A salir con alguien como yo

-De qué estas hablando?

-De que siempre has estado encerrado en tu mundo y no te das cuenta de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, por eso no te das cuenta de lo que sucede alrededor y por lo mismo tienes miedo a salir con alguien, seguro eres de los clásicos que hace puras tonterías ante una chica

-Eso no es cierto!! –Grita furioso el pelirrojo

-Si lo es

-No lo es y te lo demostraré!!

-Cómo?

-Pues voy a salir contigo y te voy a demostrar q´ no tengo miedo a salir con una chica

-Quiero ver eso- Responde Habda

-Ya verás, espera un momento, iré por mis cosas

-Como digas- Ríe sarcásticamente

Dejen reviews!


	6. Ahora son 5 lokas

Holis de nuevo

Bueno, pues aki estoy sho de nuevo con el sexto Cáp. que espero que más personas lean y que les guste.

Nota: Los personajes de BB no me pertenecen

CAPITULO 2:

"¿PUES NO Q 4 LOKAS? AHORA SON 5 LOKAS"

Habda se encontraba esperando a Tala cuando se acordó de las chicas así q´ fue a buscarlas, pero como es costumbre, iba muy distraída baboseando a su alrededor y no se dio cuenta de que iba a chocar con alguien- (que raro que eso me pase)

Efecto.- ¡¡¡¡¡ZAAAAAAAAZZZ!!!!!

Habda: (sobandose la cabeza) ¡¡Buaaaaaa!! ¡Me duele!

¿¿??: Perdón, no me fije (se ve a una chica con falda de mezclilla, blusa ajustada negra, calentadores rosas y converses altos negros, es alta, delgada y morena)

Habda: No te preocupes, yo era la que venia distraída, hay entre tanto golpe voy a quedar taradita

Voz misteriosa: ¿¿Mas de lo que ya estas?? ¡¡Imposible!!

Habda: (furiosa) ¿eh? ¡¡¡¡Quien dijo eso!!!!!!! creo que escucho gente muerta

¿¿??: oo

Habda: Sorry, no me fije, oyes? ¿no te conozco?

¿¿??: Creo que si, pero no recuerdo de donde

Habda: Mmmmmmmm (hace memoria o por lo menos finje que trata de recordar), nov no recuerdo ¿cómo te llamas?

¿¿??: Alma ¿y tu?

Habda: Pues yo...déjame recordar...¡ah si! sho soy la maravillosa, la increíble, la fenomenal, la espectacular, ¡¡Habda!! ¿No es un nombre súper genial? es el mejor nombre, el mas lindo, es de lo más cool

Alma: ¿¿?? (Con una gotita en la cabeza) ah, ya me acorde de ti, como olvidar a una persona tan loca

Habda: jejeje, vieras que sha me acostumbre a que me digan locas?

Alma: 0o debe ser

Habda: Weno, tú me recuerdas, pero yo no me acuerdo de ti

Alma: Como siempre tan olvidadiza y distraída

Habda: ¡Eh! si me conoces bien

Alma: xx

Habda: Entonces ya dime de donde me conoces

Alma: Nos conocimos de peques, ¿recuerdas? éramos amigas

Habda: ¿Ah, si? (se pone a recordar)

Unos 4 años atrás, en España

Habda: (va pasando frente a Alma)

Alma: jiji (le da un zape)

Habda: ¡¡Bua!! ¿Quién me pego? ¡Ah! ¿Juistes tu? (ve un arbusto) ¡pues veras! entrale (comienza a golpearlo) (le da una patada) ¡¡Ay!! Bua!!!!!!!!! Me duele!!!!!!

N/A: No, no estoy ciega, solo soy extremadamente distraída

Alma:   (en el piso riéndose) ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj!

Habda: ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tú?

Alma: Yo me llamo Alma, ¿y tú?

Habda: Yo (empieza de nuevo el ritual) Pues yo...déjame recordar...¡ah si! sho soy la maravillosa, la increíble, la fenomenal, la espectacular, ¡¡Habda!! ¿No es un nombre súper genial? es el mejor nombre, el mas lindo, es de lo más cool

Alma: Ah, si   si como no

Habda: (furiosa) ¿¿Qué dijiste?? ¡¡Nadie se burla de mí!! (empiezan a pelear)

Alma: Pues ya veremos

Habda: Shi

Escenografia LAS SIGUIENTES ESCENAS NO SERÁN MOSTRADAS DEVIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA.

2 horas después

Mamá de Habda: ¿Qué les pasa? (tratando de separar a las 2 sádicas niñas) ¡esperen! ¡tranquilas! ¡¡cal-men-se!!

Habda: #$ ¡¡Noooooooooooooooooo!!

Mamá de Habda: ¡Mira un ovni!

Habda: (separándose de Alma) ¿¿Dónde?? ¡¡yo quelo verlo!!

Alma: ¡¡No seas cobarde!!

Mamá de Habda: ¡¡Tranquilas!! ¿por qué pelaban?

Habda: Es que ella, y luego, zape y se burlo y

Alma: claro que no, ella empezó, me pego y dijo y árbol y

Mamá de Habda: No entiendo nada, mejor dejen de pelear

Habda: Shi, resolvamos esto como gente civilizada (saca su Beyblade) ¡¡Bey batallemos!!

Alma: ¡¡Shi!! (Saca su Blade) ¡¡Vas a perder!!

Habda: ¡¡No!! Tu vas a perder 3-2-1...

Mamá de Habda: (tomando del cabello a las dos) ¡Que belbatalla ni que nada! las dos se tranquilizan, tu y Alma jugaran como bn amigas

Habda: En primera se dice Beybatalla y en segundo... ¿Conoces a esta niña?

Mamá de Habda: Si, y ustedes jugaran bien ¿entienden?

Las dos: Si

Mamá de Habda: Bueno, eso espero (se va)

(Se sientan las dos en el piso)

Alma: Niña tonta

Habda: (sacándole la lengua) Niña fea

Alma: ¡¡Niña tonta, niña tonta!!

Habda: ¡¡Niña fea, niña fea!!

Volviendo al escenario anterior

Habda: ¡Ah Shi! ya recordé

Alma: Si que éramos muy buenas amigas

Habda: Si como no

Alma: ¿Y que haces aki?

Habda: Sho?

Alma: No yo

Habda: Ah

Alma: No seas tonta! claro que te hablo a ti

Habda: Ah, pues sho me gane el viaje a Japón y Toi aki de viaje con otras 4 amigas, ¿y tu?

Alma: Pues...mis padres me regalaron el viaje con tal de estar lejos de ellos por unos días

Habda:   jeje, que graciosa

Alma: Lo que pasa es que estoy de viaje

Habda: ¿Ah si?

Alma: Si

Habda: Ah, ¿y en que hotel te quedas?

Alma: Pues en uno llamado Osaka o algo así

Habda: En el mismo que nosotras!!!!!!

Alma: ¿en serio? orales

Habda: Oye

Alma: ¿Qué?

Habda: Nada

Alma: Sigues con ese tonto jueguito

Habda: No, solo bromeaba, por cierto ¿q´ vas a hacer al terminar el evento?

Alma: No lo se ¿por q´?

Habda: Por q´ yo voy a salir con Tala y tu no

Alma: ¿El beyluchador?

Habda: ¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Alma: Si como no

Habda: Allá tu si me crees

Alma: Ajá y yo voy a salir con Brooklin

Habda: ¿En serio?

Alma: Claro q´ si ¿quieres ver?

Habda: Weno...(5 minutos después) ¿¿¿¿Qué????? ¿ese estupido y sádico chiko que casi acaba con Kai te gusta?

Alma: Oye! no es estupido, y si me gusta, además parece q´ tienes problemas de acción retardada

Habda: SI, pero ni modo ah por cierto odio a todos los del equipo ese BEGA

Alma: ¿Por?

Habda: Por lo que le hicieron a Kai y a (suspira) Tala

Alma: Ah, por eso

Habda: ¿Te parece poco?

Alma: Pues si

Habda: Como siempre me desesperas, pero bn, si quieres salir con Brooklin alla tu, ven vamos a convencerlo

Alma: No te preocupes, yo sola lo convenzo

Habda: ¿¿Quééééééé??

Alma: No me conoces bien (se va)

Habda: (confundida) no entendí

Dejen reviews!


	7. Contra Brooklin!

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen

En otro lugar, con el equipo BEGA

Alma: Hola

Brooklin: ¿A quien le hablas?

Alma: Pues a ti tonto

Brooklin: ¿A mi? ¿Qué quieres?

Alma: Simple y sencillamente que me acompañes a salir con unas amigas y otros Beyluchadores

Brooklin: ¿Es broma?

Alma: Claro que no, es en serio

Brooklin: Pues gracias pero no

Alma: Por favor, yo quiero salir contigo y no me vas a decepcionar porque tu eres el mejor del equipo BEGA y me encantas eres muy lindo y vas a salir conmigo aunque no quieras porque si no quieres te voy a obligar y no querrás saber como te obligo porque ¿sabes? hace algunos años había un chiko que me gustaba mucho y no querría salir conmigo entonces yo le dije que salía conmigo porque salía porque yo siempre que me gusta alguien me lo ligo por que me lo ligo es parte de mi personalidad, así que aunque te niegues vas a terminar saliendo conmigo porque...

Brooklin: (Muy mareado y confundido) A ver ya párale párale que no entiendo nada

Alma: Solo digo que vas a salir conmigo

Brooklin: No

Alma: ¿Eso crees?

Brooklin: No lo creo te lo aseguro (se va)

Pero Alma sigue a Brooklin a cualquier lugar que va, incluso trata de evadirlo corriendo pero el la sigue, trata de entrar a el baño para hombre pero ella se interpone sin dejarlo pasar, siempre con su sonrisa malévola de "tarde o temprano saldrás conmigo"

Brooklin: ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Alma: No hasta que salgas conmigo

Brooklin: Se ve que no me conoces bien

Alma: Te conozco perfectamente

Brooklin: No lo creo, si no sabrías lo que puedo hacerte si no me dejas en paz

Alma: Yo puedo hacerte cosas peores

Brooklin: ¿Por ejemplo?

Alma: (lo abraza) Esto!!! y no pienso soltarte

Brooklin: (tratando de quitarse de encima a Alma pero ella parecía un chicle pegado en el zapato, no se quitaba) ¡¡Ahhhhhh!! ¡¡Quitate!!

Alma: Nop, ¿saldrás conmigo?

Brooklin: Me niego!!!!!

Alma: Entonces no te dejo

Brooklin: Pues...¿que hago? –de pronto siente que alguien los mira-

Garland: Jajájajá, que cuadro mas gracioso (maldito Garland, te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi Talita Baka idiota, jeje tenia que desquitarme –lo siento por las fans de Baka-Garland)

Brooklin: ¡Estupido Garland! (bien dicho Brooklin), mejor ayúdame

Garland: ¿Y yo por que?

Brooklin: Por que si no te mato

Garland: ¿Cómo? (con la boca, no seas estupido, ¿o con que comes tu? ¿con la nariz?, je,je solo es una bromilla tonta de la autora, no la tomen en cuenta)

Brooklin: Veras!!!!!!!! (trata de golpear a Garland pero el se quita –que suerte tienen el Baka de Garland- y Brooklin se golpea con la pared) ¡¡Auch!!

Garland: Jajajaj!!!!!!!

Alma: Jeje, te lo merecías

Brooklin: Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!! (quiere golpear a Alma –Que mala educación Brooklin- pero ella se quita y Brooklin termina dándose un fuerte golpe en el estomago –agradece que no fue en otro lugar-) ¡¡Auch!! y mas auch

Alma: Te lo dije ¿sales conmigo?

Brooklin: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alma: Andale wapo!!!!!!!! (lo abraza mas fuerte, casi asfixiándolo)

Brooklin: (Muy rojo) Suel...suelta...suéltame!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alma: Por favor (lo abraza mas fuerte)

Brooklin: (Sin aire) por...p...por...suéltame

Alma: Sales conmigo???????

Brooklin: No

Alma: (lo abraza mas fuerte) Andale wapo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Brooklin: (ya punto de desmayarse) y...y...(se desmaya)

Minutos después...

Brooklin: (despertando) que me paso? (de pronto ve a una chica que le da aire y la abraza) ¡¡¡Ahhhhhh!!!

Alma: Si no sales conmigo te abrazare hasta que te desmayes de nuevo y te despertare con un beso

Brooklin: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! esta bien (de nuevo muy rojo por la asfixia del abrazo de Alma) esta bien!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alma: (lo suelta) Que bueno, nos vemos al rato

Brooklin: (piensa) mejor me voy y no salgo con esta loca

Alma: (como si hubiera leído la mente de Brooklin) ¿sabes que? mejor me quedo contigo (lo abraza)

Brooklin: Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alma: Cállate o te advierto que sufrirás

Brooklin: (se calla)

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Habda: ¿Dónde se habrá metido Ai-Yuki...¿Ai-Yuki jugando Beyblade?

Se ve a Ai-Yuki jugando con otro chiko

Ai-Yuki: Te acabare!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (el Blade del otro chiko vuela x los aires y cae rompiéndose en pedazos)

Ai-Yuki: Siiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda: Orales, no pensé que jueras (lo de jueras se me pego gracias al burro de Shrek) tan wena Beyluchadora

Ai-Yuki: Grax

Habda: ¿Y el Beyblade?

Ai-Yuki: Lo compre hace poco ¿te gusta?

Habda: Es muy Kawai peor no se compara con el mío (saca su Blade de color rojo con blanco y detalles negros)

Ai-Yuki: ¿Quieres probar?

Habda: Claro

Ai-Yuki. ¡¡Empecemos!!

Habda: 3

Ai-Yuki: 2

Habda: 1 ¡¡Lei-it...

Voz: Atención, les informamos que este evento ha terminado, despedimos que por favor se retiren

Habda: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ai-Yuki: Otro día será

Habda: Tuviste suerte MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ (Risa maliciosa)

Ai.-Yuki: Hay si chucha como no

Habda: Bn, ya vamonos

Ai-Yuki: Sip

Dejen reviews!


	8. Vamonos!

Nota: Los personajes de Beyblade no me pertenecen

Diviertanse!

Van con Liz y Vania, estaban Rey, Max, Tyson y Kenny

Liz: (corre y abraza a Habda) ¿Perdóname amigui! pero ya habrán otros hombres en tu vida, no te decepciones por eso

Habda: ¿de q´ hablas?

Vania: Pues de lo q´ Vania le dijo al pelirrojo

Habda: Ah si pero de todas formas voy a salir con el y con unos amigos, espero q´ no les importe

Liz: ¿q´ amigos?

Habda: Tomoyo y Brooklin un beyluchador medio soso

Liz: ¿Quién es Tomoyo?

Habda: Una vieja amiga q´ encontré por casualidad

Liz: Ah

Habda: (Se va)

Alma: Holis

Habda: Ya vamonos

Alma: ¿A dónde?

Habda: Pues como a donde, tu, Brooklin, Tala y yo vamos a salir a cenar (la mira sádicamente) ¿o no?

Alma: Si claro

Brooklin: ¿Ella ira?

Alma: Si y otra personilla más

Brooklin: ¿Quién?

Alma: Ya verás

Garland: Jajajajajaj Brooklin saliendo con una chica a la que le tiene mucho miedo

Brooklin: Ya cállate es...

Habda: (Ve a Garland y se arroja sobre el) ¡¡Ahora veras Baka-Garland!! (Brooklin y Alma tratan de separar a Habda, quien estaba de verdad furiosa)

Garland: (Tomando las manos de Habda para que no lo golpeara) ¿¿¿Qué te pasa???

Habda: Estuviste a punto de matar a Tala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garland: A ese tonto?

Habda: (Ahora si lo golpea muy fuerte)

Alma: ¡¡Tranquila!! (Pero Habda no le hace caso) ¡¡Mira Tala esta con otra chica!!

Habda: (suelta a Garland) ¿¿Quééééééé?? ¡¡Esa chica se va a quedar sin cabello!! de mi cuenta corre...¿donde?

Alma: (toma fuertemente a Habda -y Brooklin-) vamonos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garland: (Algo malherido –que bueno, te lo merecías-) Niña loca!!!!!!!!

Alma: ¿Qué te pasa?

Habda: Es que odio a ese Baka

Alma: Bueno ya vamonos

Habda: Espera aun falta Ta (ve a Brooklin) este, falta alguien mas (se va)

En otro lugar...

Habda: Talita mi amor, ¿dónde estás?

Tala: (toca el hombro de Habda) nos vamos?

Habda: (muy roja) este...si

En la salida

Tala: ¿Quééééééé? ¿Brooklin? Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Habda: Tranquilo

Alma: Si, (abraza muy fuerte a Brooklin) yo me encargare de que no lastime a nadie

Tala: Eso espero

Rey: ¿Entonces nos vamos?

Habda: ¿a dónde?

Rey: A cenar

Habda: Un momento, iba a ser por un lado nosotros y por otro ustedes

Alma: Mejor salgamos todos juntos, será más divertido ¿ no?

Habda: Si, bueno no importa oigan ¿tmb ira Tyson?

Tyson: Si, tmb iré yo

Kenny: Y yo ¿por qué? ¿les molesta?

Habda: Nop, para nada –piensa- genial, ahora estarán estorbando estos dos-

Max: ¿A dónde iremos?

Tyson: Yo diría que fuéramos a comer, tengo hambre

Kenny: Tu siempre tienes hambre

Max: Pero esta vez Tyson tiene razón ¿están de acuerdo chicas?

Las 5 chicas: Sip

Tyson: Conozco un lugar genial

Max: Pues vamos

Tyson: Si!!!!!!

En el restaurante...

Continuara.

Dejen reviews!


End file.
